


The Honeymoon Planet

by Kelkat9



Series: Time, Eternals and the Not Quite So Domestic LIfe [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose and TenII go on their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered part of my Rose/TenII verse - Time, Eternals and the Domestic Life but reading the prior fics is not necessary. This has one naughty scene in it but honestly, I don't consider it explicit so am not including that warning. If you feel I should label it as explicit, please message me and I will change it asap. Thanks! This was inspired by a picture prompt from Aintafraidanoghosts. Sorry, I don't know how to link to the pic.

The Tardis materialized in the lobby of a very posh looking hotel. Rose stepped out and stared in awe. The walls were lined with plush silken fabrics in burgundy, red and cream colors. The floor was made of a warm, creamy colored stone-like material. The Lobby itself was almost cathedral-like with paintings of humanoid-aliens in frescos on the ceiling. There were secluded alcoves with curtains providing privacy set amongst pillars which reminded her of something from ancient Rome. The Doctor walked up with their luggage and grasped her hand.  
  
“You ready, wife?” he asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
She grinned back. “Yep, husband!”  
  
He led her by several of the alcoves which were lined with chaise lounges and love seats in the same maroon and burgundy color scheme and filled with pillows. They passed several couples of many different alien species all of whom appeared engrossed in each other, cuddling or in the middle of long and languid snogging.  
  
“So, you gonna tell me where we are?” Rose asked, swinging their hands between them.  
  
“Rose Tyler, I give you the Hotel de Consolazione on the planet Poconos, the honeymoon planet.”  
  
“Seriously? There’s a honeymoon planet?”  
  
“Yep, most romantic planet in the Hectare Nebula!”  
  
Rose started giggling, especially when they approached the front desk which was made of a clear material and resembled a giant lava lamp. Seductive, pulsing music played all around them and the room was filled with couples of all species with tentacles, antennae or other limbs intertwined. The furry brown bear-like front desk attendant quickly checked them in and passed the Doctor a red crystal stick which was their room key. As they left, the bear growled something that sounded like, “Felicitous copulations. Raaawr.” Rose bumped her head into his shoulder giggling as they entered the transport pad to take them to their suite.  
  
When they arrived, Rose’s eyes widened and she stepped away from a very smug Doctor and slowly spun around taking it all in. The floor was carpeted in a very soft and thick material that you sank into when you stepped on it. The walls were a warm creamy color and decorated with artwork depicting lovers of all species in some very compromising positions.  
  
The suite itself was enormous and like the lobby had tall ceilings with frescos and Roman-like columns. A fire blazed in the marble fireplace. The sitting area was furnished with a decadent and plush sofa and love seat and overflowing with pillows. A white furry throw blanket was casually draped over the sofa. Rose toed off her trainers and stepped onto the soft carpeting and jumped up and down on it noting it’s bouncy quality. She shot a coquettish look over her shoulder at the Doctor who had removed his coat and thrown it casually over a chair and was now loosening his tie.  
  
She walked down a hall of the suite toward what she assumed was the bedroom and stopped, her mouth hung open.  
  
“Oh my gawd!” she shouted.  
  
The Doctor followed and wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder and he stared up at the object of her fascination. “I take it the suite meets with my lady’s approval,” he growled into her ear, his breath tickling the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck causing her to shiver in ecstasy.  
  
She smiled and leaned back against him. “Doctor, is that what I think it is? I mean it’s a giant champagne goblet shaped bath right?”  
  
“Yep! Well actually it‘s called a Champagne coupe. Legend has it the shape of the glass was modeled on the breast of Marie Antoinette, Joséphine de Beauharnais or she whose name I shall not speak or risk being emasculated,” he said with a cheeky grin and a glint in his eye.  
  
She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. “So, I take it that it’s meant to be filled with nice smelling bubbles and us?” she asked, a similar naughty glint her eye. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows in response.  
  
She jumped up and down and turned to stare up at the clear crystal goblet high up over their heads. “How do we get in?” she asked.  
  
“In the bedroom, there are stairs leading up to the bathing area. She grabbed his hand and dragged him as they walked beneath it on their way to the bedroom which was even more decadent than the rest of the suite. There was an enormous round bed covered in satin and silk bedding in the same deep reds and cream colors with an abundant of pillows and a control panel beside it. The Doctor explained the controls allowed the couple to customize the experience to make the bed vibrate, turn, adjust the temperature, play music and operate the bubble machine. Like two naughty children they bounced on the bed and the Doctor pulled out his sonic and began activating the controls.  
  
Rose snuggled up to him as the bed slowly and sensuously vibrated and began to spin. Dozens of iridescent bubbles began floating all over the room as he flipped through several jazz and rock selections of music and finally settling for Un Bel Di. Rose sat up and leaned on her elbow and stared at him.  
  
“Madam Butterfly?”  
  
“You remember?”  
  
“How could I forget.” She smiled and giggled. “You did naughty things under my dress and I think I screamed may way through the crescendo didn’t I?”  
  
“Time Lord. Rhythm and pacing is my specialty,” he bragged, sniffing and looking pleased with himself. She shoved his shoulder.  
  
“Sooo, you ready for a dip?” he asked, popping his “p” and raising his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
“You gonna get the bubbles ready?” she asked pulling his tie off.  
  
He hopped off the bed stumbling a little since it was still moving. Soniced the turn feature off and bounded over to the golden spiral staircase leading to the bathroom, popping a few of the bubbles floating about the room as he climbed the stairs. He paused midway.  
  
“Give me two minutes and I’ll give you bubbles like you have never seen. Ooo speaking of bubbles. There’s a bottle of champagne on the table. Why don’t you bring that up with some glasses?”  
  
“Bubbly for my sultan of sexiness,” she told him, as she lay provocatively across the bed giving him a sexy look.  
  
He missed step and stumbled up the stairs calling back. “Maybe make that one minute and thirty seconds until bubbly goodness.” The next thing she heard was him humming to the music as water poured into the crystal tub. She peeled off her top and tugged down her jeans and hopped off the bed. She finished undressing and found a deep wine colored satin robe which covered her to mid thigh. She wrapped herself up, grabbed the bottle of champagne and glasses and ran up the steps.  
  
When she walked into the bathroom, the lights were dimmed and dozens of candles were laid out flickering and adding a romantic ambiance. She slowly made her way to crystal tub where she found him lounging in a bubble filled bath which glowed with a cycle of pink, purple and yellow lights lit from below. He made his way over to the edge with a smirk and she handed him the champagne and glasses. She untied her robe and let it fall to the ground in a pool of elegant, silk vermillion. He stared at her with eyes the color of molten chocolate.  
  
He reached over and grabbed the sonic and aimed at the bottle and the cork shot out with a pop! Rose slid into the warm, frothy water and he handed her a glass. The volume to Un Bel Di increased. They clinked glasses and sipped the delicious golden champagne. He took her glass and set it beside his and slid over to her.  
  
“Let the snogging commence,” she whispered.  
  
“As you command,” he said, in a sexy whisper as he commenced said snogging.  
  
He enveloped Rose in his arms and they tangled around each other. He pressed her against the rim of the tub and they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. He peppered her face with gentle kisses and bumped noses with her as the steam and scent of the spicy bathwater curled around them. They slowly tasted each other nibbling on each others’ lips, languidly deepening the kiss. He moaned and they sank beneath the bubbles enjoying the warm cocoon like feeling of the scented water. He lifted her back up and they broke apart gasping for breath.  
  
“Doctor,” she said softly and reached beneath the water to caress his rigid flesh.  
  
He pulled her closer and ran his hand gently down her thigh. She lifted her leg up around him shifted, and he thrust in to her. The tempo of the music increased and his movements hastened to match it. The moved together to the music, water and bubbles washing to and fro with them some splashing over the side of the crystal bowl. Their pace became more frantic until they orgasmed to the crescendo of the music shouting out to match the singers vocals of the aria.  
  
Later, they snuggled into the lush, soft bed as it gently turned and the glow from the crystal tub along with some mood lighting in the bedroom lit the bubbles floating in the bedroom in shades of pink and gold.  
  
“Rose,” he said, as he soniced some bubbles together to created chains of bubbles.  
  
“Mmmm,” she responded, and looked up to watch him creating intricate bubble designs.  
  
“We need a bubble machine. One that makes banana scented bubbles,” he said, as he soniced more bubbles.  
  
She rolled over and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Doctor…” She didn’t finish what she was going to say as she looked up and there floating in the room was a mass of bubbles that he had fused together to form the word “forever.” She cuddled up to him and he looked down at her as they held hands, their wedding rings reflecting the soft pastels of the lighting.  
  
“I think I may like this whole bubble thing,” she said, with a soft smile. He tossed the sonic and pulled the covers over them where they spent the rest of the night in bubbly goodness.  
  
  


* * *


End file.
